


Delivery

by QueenOfRohirrim



Series: Game of Thrones Mpreg Shorts [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, Family Feels, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Renly is in labor and Loras is at his side through it all.
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Series: Game of Thrones Mpreg Shorts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556947
Kudos: 49





	Delivery

“Oh, it hurts, Loras!” Renly cried into his husband’s shoulder. “It hurts so much! Make it stop!”

“It’s almost finished,” Loras answered softly, holding Renly tight as his poor spouse lay screaming, and sweating, and bleeding in their bed, fighting to give life to their child.

“The worst of its done now, mi’lord.” One of the old midwives assured Renly. “Just a few more pushes and you’ll have a babe in your arms.”

Renly whimpered and squeezed his husband’s hands tight, feeling the ache of another contraction slowly beginning to build. “I can’t...” He huffed, his breathing becoming labored. “I can’t do this any longer...”

“You can.” Loras promised. “Push, my love...That’s it. Don’t be afraid...”

“Shut up!” Renly snarled, bearing down with every last bit of strength he had left. 

“Alright, Alright.” Loras smiled slightly. “I’m sorry.”

“One more push, dear.” The midwife declared. “A big one this time.”

“I can’t!” Renly sobbed.

“You can.” Loras insisted.

Just a short moment later, their newborn’s cries rang out through the castle, effectively announcing her arrival to everyone who would hear of it.

“A daughter, mi’lords!” The midwife smiled sweetly at the couple as she and her colleagues worked to clean the baby up before she was given over to Renly. “A sweet, healthy little girl.”

“Loras...” Renly began to weep once his child was placed upon his chest. “Oh, Loras, look at her...”

“She’s beautiful.” The Knight of the Flowers beamed with pride as he laid eyes upon his tiny daughter for the first time. 

She truly was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen.


End file.
